


Valentine's Day

by Montydragon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day Fluff, oh boy this sure is sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montydragon/pseuds/Montydragon
Summary: What a weird planet, with weird holidays too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night after getting inspired to write some lapidot. I didn't edit it too much, so I apologize if it seems a little out of character or if there's any spelling errors.

The sound of soft padding footsteps met Lapis’ ears, and she looked from her comfortable spot in front of the television. It seemed as if Peridot had finally returned. She seemed preoccupied by something she carried in her hands, and, a little curious, Lapis got up and walked down the stairs to meet her.

Peridot looked up, seeming to spot her finally. “Oh, Lapis. I made something for you!”

“You did?” It wasn’t as if Lapis weren’t used to Peridot making things for her - for that matter, her making things for Peridot wasn’t uncommon, either. They rather liked making stuff for each other out of the random scraps lying around the barn. 

“Yes. Upon my visit to the Temple Steven told me about this tradition that humans partake in! They call it “Valentine’s Day”. I admit, I didn’t see the objective of it at first, but after a bit of explanation I do believe I understand its purpose!” She talked excitedly, and held out the piece of pink paper she’d been holding. “I made this card for you, Steven said that’s something people do for each other on Valentine’s Day.” 

Lapis took the card from her and looked it over. There wasn’t anything on the front besides a large pink heart surrounded by smaller ones. (Plus a few stars. It looked like Steven’s work.) However, as she opened it to the inside, she could see that Peridot had written a message to her. 

“Thank you for forgiving me for all past transgressions and agreeing to live with me on this planet. You are an excellent meep morper and an absolute asset.” She gave Peridot a blank look and continued reading. “I’m… very happy, that you decided to stay, because I don’t know where I would be if you hadn’t. You are one of the things that makes this planet great.” 

Peridot was giving her a dopey grin. She glanced at her and read the last two sentences. “I hope we can spend much more time together here. Thank you for becoming my friend.” She took a breath. “Sincerely as always, Peridot.”

The green gem continued to grin. “Do you like it?”

“I… think it’s very nice.” She found herself struggling a bit with a feeling she didn’t immediately recognize. She looked at Peridot, then back to the card. “What… exactly does Valentine’s Day celebrate?”

“Oh! Steven said it’s about sharing things with people you love, to show you care!” She smiled, then glanced off to the side, giggling a bit. “Of course, I don’t exactly have much experience, but I tried.”

“It’s alright.” Lapis walked over to her, still feeling the card in her hands. “That was… really sweet, actually.” 

Peridot immediately looked up, her face a little dark. “Oh, um… it was?” She fidgeted with her fingers. 

“Yeah.” Lapis averted her eyes a bit, trying to hide the slight blush on her face. Peridot may not have much experience in the “showing care” field, but if that could be said, then she had absolutely none at all.

“Oh, well then. I suppose I succeeded in sharing my affection.” Peridot gave a rather proud chuckle. “I’m glad I was able to achieve that.”

Lapis gave her a thumbs up, and the green gem returned it, still grinning sheepishly. They stood there looking at each other for a bit longer, before Lapis pointed up to the loft. “Do you, uh, want to watch something?”

“Sure.” Peridot moved excitedly over to the stairs and climbed them, while Lapis flapped softly to the top and settled back on the couch where she’d been before. Peridot hopped up and sat down right next to Lapis, leaning on her casually as she grabbed to turn on the TV. Lapis didn’t react - she’d gotten used to sitting like this.

Once the TV was on, Peridot sat back and rested her head against Lapis’ shoulder, her fluffy, ridiculous hair sticking out. Lapis settled back into the couch, getting comfortable. 

Try as she might, she couldn’t stop thinking about the card still in her hand.

After a few minutes, she spoke up. “Does everybody on earth participate in Valentine’s Day?”

This seemed to stump Peridot a bit. She thought for a few moments, then looked up. “Well, I suppose not. There’s billions of people on this planet, there’s no way they all partake in the same holiday.”

“But, the humans here do it, right?”

“Well, yes, I guess.” 

“Well, then. I uh, didn’t, make you a card…”

“Oh, that’s fine! You had no idea this particular holiday even existed.” Peridot seemed to find this particularly amusing.

“Even so, I, kinda want to do something.” Lapis found herself fidgeting. She didn’t do this often, and Peridot noticed, watching her hands play with the fabric of her skirt.

“Well, there’s lots of ways you can express yourself.” Peridot seemed a little hesitant in saying this. Her face was getting a darker green again. 

Lapis thought for a moment. “Well, I think… you’ve gotten very nice. And you don’t scream as often. And you do nice things.” She mentally berated herself. “You’re… understanding, sometimes. And you always want to do what’s right. I’m… kinda happy, I got to know you, even though I didn’t want to before, because, you’re… great.”

There was a heavy silence in the room for a few moments. “Oh my stars,” Peridot mumbled under her breath.

“Did I do that right?” Lapis asked, lowering her head.

“I think so.” It seemed as though Peridot was having some trouble speaking. She tugged at the collar of her top, looking hard at the couch, a large blush spreading over her green-freckled nose and across her cheeks. 

“Good. I’m, uh, glad.” 

They continued to watch the TV. They both knew this episode by heart, so they knew what part they were at, but neither one of them was paying attention anymore. 

“Thank you for telling me all that,” Peridot blurted out suddenly.

Lapis looked up quickly. “What?”

“Thank you for telling me that. It means a lot to me.” The green gem was looking ahead, but then seemed to pluck up the courage to look at Lapis, her eyes wide and her face still a dark green. She was biting her lip, and she looked a little nervous.

“I meant it.” Lapis said this quietly. Even as the words left her mouth, she couldn’t really believe what she was saying. It hadn’t even been a year since she’d been at the bottom of the ocean struggling against Malachite, and less than half that since she’d come back to the barn in a muted panic after Jasper had found her. And she remembered how cruel Peridot had been back on the ship, barely looking at her twice and occasionally snarling at her when she refused to talk, and now she was completely different. 

She remembered all the time she’d spent with this odd little gem in this run-down barn, finding things to do with an abundant amount of time to spend. She remembered how many times they’d had nobody to talk to besides each other, and they’d ended up talking about Homeworld and Earth and feelings and everything in between. 

She’d meant every one of those words, hadn’t she? Oh _stars_.

Peridot still seemed to be reeling from the statement, and she blinked at her a few times, registering what she’d said. She was caught off guard as Peridot gently reached over and took hold of her hand.

They sat there for a while, just looking at the TV and the episode they’d watched four times before, leaning against one another while holding hands. It was a sort of calm feeling, which Lapis didn’t understand at first. However, she was content with it, and eventually decided that she liked this. She liked the feeling of just sitting here, holding hands with Peridot.


End file.
